The Alternative World Machine
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: After a difficult case, Naru and Mai finally confess. But... will their first kiss like they imagined it would go? Why are two girls there? And what is a 'fanfic? READ A FIND OUT!


**Just for you all to know, but this fanfic was made by my friend and I. What can I say? We have a really big imagination, but most of this was made by my friend... the truth is that she wrote it and I was supposed to make the end, but I don't really know how, so I thought about posting this and then (if the inspiration reach me) write the end. So, it's something like a two parts one-shot? …. I'm not really sure… but let's leave it like it's not finished, ok? Good, now enjoy!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot (part 1?): **_The Alternative World Machine_

It was a pretty normal day, if you didn't count with the screams, the commands, the insults and blah blah blah that appear in every case of SPR, short of Shibuya Psychic Research. They were spending their third day in a mansion, thinking that the ghost wasn't going to appear, never. But that though disappeared when Mai, the assistant and Problem magnet was throw to the nearest wall. She wasn't badly hurt, but she had a bruise all over her back.

Naru was in a very, but _very bad_ mood because of that. He warned Mai to be careful and not to hurt herself, but a warning is a warning, not a protective charm. So, twenty minutes later of warning her, Mai was pushed to the wall. Naru went running to help her, but the ghost was already gone and Mai already had the bruise. After that, Naru didn't talk to her, something that left her sad and annoyed. It wasn't her fault that the ghost attacked her.

Some days later, the case was solved and everyone went back to their normal lives, or what you can expect of normal. So, Mai went back to her tea-maker-slave position and Naru back to her tea-addict-boss position, but still sulking. One of those days, Mai snapped and confessed, only to have a surprise:

Naru and Mai confessed their love and kissed, only to realize that two random girls (who were clearly not Japanese) were sitting there, watching the entire thing. The one who had long curly brownish-golden hair and greenish brown eyes looked like she was from Spain and had a video camera, and the one with long straight black hair and dark brown eyes looked like she was from South Asia and had popcorn.

"What are you people doing here? !" asked yelling a very blushed Mai.

The black haired girl looked around before turning back to the couple. "No idea. We just suddenly found ourselves here." She answered.

The curly haired girl laughed sheepishly and looked at her friend. "Our experiment might have gone wrong." She told her friend.

Meanwhile, Naru was looking at the irritated. "Then wouldn't you rather look for a way back instead of bothering us?" he asked.

The black haired girl smirked. "Yeah, but when we saw this, we figured it might be funny to watch." She said.

The curly haired girl grinned while answering. "We weren't disappointed. I got some great footage."

Her friend scooted over to see. "Really? Let me see!" she said.

Mai blushed even more, realizing what they were watching. "Hey!" she yelled at them.

The curly haired girl looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The black haired girl blinked a few times before realizing something. "Oh yeah, we haven't told you our names. This is Natalia and I'm Sumetha." She told them while pointing to her friend and herself.

Mai felt the need to be polite and answered while bowing. "Well, I'm Ma-"

But Natalia interrupted Mai. "You're Taniyama Mai and he's Oliver Davis aka Shibuya Kazuya, but called 'Naru' by friends." She answered.

"How do you know that?" Naru asked narrowing his eyes at them.

Then Sumetha shrugged, "We read it in a manga about you guys. Now let me watch the film!" she answered before going back to the video, only to be interrupted by Mai's exclamation.

"WHAT? !" she screamed.

Naru's aura became cold and fierce. Mai turned to Naru with a gasp, 'He can't use his powers! We just confessed!' Mai though. "Naru, stop!" Mai screamed.

Natalia nodded frantically, "Yeah! You don't want to die as soon as you confessed, right? !" she screamed really afraid.

After that, the dear Sumetha tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe he's okay with dying now that he has confessed his feelings. I would think that way…" she said really slowy.

Natalia smacked Sumetha over the head, "Stop encouraging him!" she yelled at her.

"But I'm not~!" Sumetha whined while touching her soring head.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" Mai yelled at them, "You're making him angrier!" she finished. And the two newcomers looked at Naru to confirm what they just heard. His eyes were blazing with fury and irritation.

"Come on, Naru." Natalia waved her hand in front of him, "You don't want to die yet, right ? !" she asked.

Naru smirked, "That's not a problem anymore. I've gotten more control over my body so I don't die after using my powers." He answered them.

Mai still shook her head, "It's still not okay. If you kill them, the police will find their bodies and arrest you!" she told him.

Natalia gaped at Mai, "That's what you're concerned about? !" she yelled pale.

Naru continued to smirk, "I'll use my powers to turn their bodies to dust and no one will know since they are from an alternate universe." He answered still smirking.

Mai though for a few moment and said, "Alright."

"Hey!" Natalia cried out, "What is wrong with you people?" she asked.

"Well," Mai smiled sheepishly, "if it makes Naru happy, then I should right?" she asked.

Natalia smacked her forehead. "Not if it's murder!" she said.

Sumetha giggle, "Mai is so in love with Naru~! Imma write a fanfic on this!" she said really happy.

Natalia whipped around to glare at Sumetha, "You can't write a fanfic if you're dead!"

"No way…" Sumetha got teary-eyes at first before widening her eyes at a realization, then she smiled happily. "I'll write it from the grave! The first fanfic author from the grave!" she exclaimed.

Natalia groaned, "What are you on? !"

"Wait a minute." Mai cut them off looking at them suspiciously, "What's a 'fanfic'?" she asked.

Natalia tensed up, but before she could say anything, Sumetha answered, "It's basically a bunch of people who write stories about how they want an anime or manga or story to turn out! I've written a few about you and Naru-chan kissing! Everyone's favorite line is 'He took the opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth, exploring it inch-by-inch.' It's rather steamy!" she said smiling.

Natalia took one look at the infuriated/embarrassed couple and muttered, "We're dead."

"Naru, go ahead and kill them." Mai said crossing her arm and glaring at them. Naru nodded in agreement and raised his hand, a ball of energy in it, ready to shoot it at them.

Natalia cried out in a moment of desperation, "Sumetha, if you don't stop them you will never get a chance to confess your love to Lin!"

Sumetha gasped as she realized this truth. She stood up and yelled at them. "If you kill us I'm goint o hunt you even after you die!" Naru and Mai paled at the though and immediately stopped their attack.

"Please, don't!" Mai begged meekly.

Sumetha smiled brightly, "As long as you don't kill us I won't have to~!" she said and Naru sighed in relief.

"Excuse me?" Everyone spun around to look at the source of the voice. There stood an amused Lin.

"Lin, what are you doing here?" Naru asked his assistant.

"Well, my shiki sensed something odd so I came to investigate." Lin answered.

"When did you get here?" Mai inquired.

"A little bit before you two realized that you had visitors." Lin smirked. Mai blushed as she realized that Lin had seen her and Naru kissing. Naru seemed to have realized the same thing as he coughs into his hand.

Natalia on the other hand paled as she realized something else – something she had heard, rather than see. She looked at Sumetha, who was happily oblivious. Natalia knew that her friend wouldn't remain oblivious for long, 'Oh boy…' she though.

Lin turned to the new-comers raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, what was this I heard about Sumetha confessing her love to me?" he asked.

Natalia quickly looked at Sumetha to see the girl's expression. Her face looked slightly puzzled before understanding dawned on her. Then Sumetha's lips turned up in an amused smile before she crossed her arms, looking at Lin in the eye. "Yeah, I think I'm in love with you. Got a problem with that?" she asked.

Lin smirked, "Not at all." Then he turned and left the room.

Natalia, Naru and Mai had only one thought running through their minds, 'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? !'. Then they looked at Sumetha to see her reaction.

The black haired girl chuckled to herself, murmuring barely loud enough for them to hear, "Things are about to get a lot more interesting." She said.

THE END?


End file.
